Uptight
by Blueberry-Waffles23
Summary: Hinata has recently followed her father's footsteps in a career that has changed her for the worst. Naruto and her friends work together to help her realize the mistake she had made. Will it work? Short humorous story. Please read and review!


"You're too up tight."

She raised a perfectly waxed eyebrow in response.

"I mean come on! Your hair is always neatly tied up in a dull bun, your posture looks like your back isn't bendable, and your clothes have absolutely no wrinkles! Your nails are always done and it's like you force yourself not to smile! You look like your 30 when you're only 19!"

She stared at him, no _glared_ at him, with her facial expression impassive.

He sighed, "Hinata, what I'm trying to say is that you need to loosen up! You've been with your family for way too long."

It was true; Hinata had been very busy with family matters, trying to prove to her, correction, her father that she was worthy to take over the company. She changed herself from the pathetic shy girl to someone cold and heartless...almost like her cousin Neji.

But she was going to deny it "I am not uptight Naruto, I've just matured."

"HA! Matured my ass! You are a completely different person! Actually..." he smirked "it's like you turned into your father."

This time he got her. She looked shocked. Her father? She wasn't mean, strict, or careless... Was she? No. She wasn't, Naruto didn't know her father so he had no right to say anything about him.

"And have you met my father?" Hinata questioned returning to her old (new) self.

"I think I've heard enough about him to know he's an ass."

She punched him. Hard.

"WHAT THE-?!"

"Never call my father an ass Naruto, because not only are you calling him an ass but my whole entire family asses, and most importantly I am not an ass," she sneered at him.

Naruto got punched, by a girl, right in his stomach, and it HURT!

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't mean to insult, your father, family, and you. It's just I miss the old shy cute Hinata that I met the first day of classes."

"She never left." she retorted

Naruto was just mad now, and he was supposed to be the dense one?!

He had to move onto plan B.

He turned away from her and headed towards the exit, hoping she would follow him.

"Naruto-"

He smiled to himself but kept on walking. He could hear her heels- oh god what girl wore heels to college? - clicking behind him.

"I'm not done talking to you!"

By now he was passed the door and Hinata was only a few feet away from him.

"Uzamaki Naru-"

Naruto turned around to see Shino and Kiba holding Hinata against her will, with Kiba tying a handkerchief over her mouth and Shino wrapping a rope around her with her arms against her body.

He walked towards them and snickered. "Hinata, I think if we can't convince you that you've changed, we'll just have to do it from a different approach."

Chouji came from around the building and lifted Hinata over his shoulder with her kicking and mumbling incoherent things.

"Man... She sure is brain washed!" Kiba sighed.

Shino nodded in agreement.

And then they started walking.

Once they arrived to their destination, Hinata gave up on trying to wiggle out and just stayed still.

Ino stood by the door of the Rec center holding up a ring of keys with a huge smirk plastered on her face.

"The party's already started, sucks that you guys arrived late."

Chouji chuckled "We had a package to pick up"

Ino laughed and let everyone in the rec-center. Now that Ino was behind Chouji, Hinata could see that she was only wearing her two piece baby blue bathing suit. She looked up at Ino with a questioning look.

Ino just patted Hinata's cheek and walked forward.

A new door was open and Hinata could feel the heat, hear cheesy 80s music, and smell chlorine.

"_Why were they at the pool?" _Hinata thought to herself

Chouji finally sat Hinata down on one of the white plastic chairs. She looked at her surroundings and saw Shikamru lazily sitting at the side of the pool, Sasuke and Sakura talking and laughing, and Tenten and Neji walking towards her.

Wait. Neji...in swim shorts? What the hell was he doing here?

Tenten in her red one piece untied the handkerchief from her mouth and Neji undid the ropes.

Hinata breathed out and opened her mouth to say something but was cut off.

"Look Hinata, I wanted to apologize for supporting this... change in you. I think it's gotten to your head and it's not healthy for you."

Hinata gaped at them. He was on their side?! Wait. HE! Her cousin who was the one who was actually uptight was...oh my god.

Hinata snapped.

She finally knew why they were at the pool because she LOVED the pool and actually won a couple of awards in swimming competition, but she dropped swimming to follow in her father's footsteps.

Now she knew.

She abruptly stood up with everyone's eyes on her. Naruto looked at her worriedly and was about to go up to her but she held out a perfect manicured hand.

"Don't." she breathed out.

She kicked off her boring black heels, pulled down her bland gray skirt, and unbuttoned her silver silk shirt.

Everyone just ogled at her and she smiled in what seemed like forever. And finally she shed the bow that kept her hair up in a tight bun, her hair cascaded down her back and she beamed at everyone. Left in her violet bra and matching panties, she ran and jumped, canon ball style, into the pool.

She stayed in the pool longer than needed and thought about her amazing friends and how much they loved her. She resurfaced and beamed at everyone.

Everyone just stared at her in shock. And then finally Naruto yelled "WHOAAAAAA" and jumped in after her.

Soon everyone followed suit and the fantastic group of 12 who had always been friends since diapers, splashed water against each other, sang along with the horrible music, played chicken war, and had a blast.

Hinata appreciated everyone's actions to help her back to her old self, but she would no longer be shy after jumping in only her undergarments! She smiled and was thankful that she had a group of friends, crazy unique friends, who loved not only her but also each other.


End file.
